Living Free
by TheStarBucksQueen
Summary: "It's true humans can be quite vicious." Artemis said. "In fact, I don't trust most of them, but they deserve life just as much as the creatures under my care." "You truly believe that?" Castiel asked her. "Yes." She said. "Every living creature deserves to live freely. Even you, Castiel." "I don't think it's possible for me to live freely." Castiel denied. "Try." She whispered.
1. It's a Gnome! No, it's Dean Winchester

Queenie: Hello, my dear readers, I know I've mostly been focused on my PJO crossovers, but I recently watched Fantastic Beasts, which prompted me to work on my Harry Potter crossovers. And I completely redid some of my previous ideas for a Harry Potter/Supernatural crossover. I got rid of my OC Solis Lovegood to replace with Artemis Scamander the granddaughter of Newt Scamander. There will be many magical creatures involved in this story. Some from the movie Fantastic Beasts, and others from the Harry Potter books/movies. This is a Castiel/OC story, but it's going to be a slow build, so please have patience with me.

Also, since I loved Fantastic Beasts so much, I'm planning to write a short story for it. It'll be my first non-crossover story if I don't get my PJO prequel story (as in pre-crossovers) out first. It will focus on Phoenix Black a great-aunt of Lyra Black's (OC from my Harry Potter/TVD crossover), and Newt Scamander during his journey in New York. So Tina isn't going to be Artemis's grandmother. Phoenix will, so Lyra and Artemis will be cousins.

Now, I suppose I've stalled long enough. Let's start the story, shall we?

* * *

When Dean Winchester woke up in a pine box in the ground, and dug himself out of the whole he had been placed, he hadn't been expecting there to be someone there as if waiting for him. As Dean was looking up at the figure, his eyes widened slightly when seeing the figure was a young woman who looked no more than twenty years old. If she was any older than that, he'd say she could only be about Sam's age.

She had sandy colored hair with ginger tints that fell to her shoulders in untamed waves. Her eyes were this hazel color and framed by long dark lashes. She was pale in complexion with a few freckles dotting her nose. She was about medium in height with a thin figure. She was actually really pretty, but she was dressed rather odd. Especially for being out in such heat.

She had on what looked like a white blouse underneath a thick red coat that went down to her knees. She then had on black, tightfitting pants that almost looked like tights that went up to about mid-torso. Her white blouse was tucked into those pants, and those pants were tucked into a pair of brown boots. Tied around her neck was red bowtie, and on top her head a red sunhat. She had to be burning up in that, right?

For a long moment the two just stared at each other as Dean tried to catch his breath after having to literally dig himself out of the grave. What was he doing here? Who was she? And what was she doing here? Was she even human?

"Well, when I was following the ringing, I wasn't expecting someone to pop out of the ground." The girl spoke in a clear British accent. "Are you perhaps part gnome?"

Dean gave the girl a strange look while wondering who she was, and why the hell she was here. He tried to speak, but his throat was so dry he couldn't get the words out. The girl's expression seemed to soften as she knelt down in front of Dean.

"I suppose now isn't the time for asking questions." She said then reached into one of her coat pockets.

She pulled out a bottle of water while taking off the lid. If Dean was thinking straight, he'd probably question how a bottle like that had even fit into her pocket that had seemed empty to him when he laid eyes on it. She held the bottle out to Dean, and even though he knew he should be more cautious around a stranger, he took the bottle quickly while downing the water. After he drank over half the bottle, he dropped the bottle from his lips.

"Who are you?" Dean asked. "Where am I?"

"My name is Artemis Scamander." The girl replied. "And as for where you are, gnome, you're in Illinois."

Well, that was a start. At least Dean knew he was still in America and in a state that was only a few other states away from Bobby's place. Dean then went to stand with Artemis doing the same. She steadied him when he slightly teetered to the side. He surprisingly didn't stiffen or move away like he might have done around any other stranger.

"Careful." Artemis cautioned. "You did just come out of the ground, little gnome."

Dean lightly frowned not getting this girl at all. And who was she calling little? She was much smaller than him.

"What's with you and gnomes?" Dean asked. "The name is Dean. Dean Winchester."

The girl smiled at Dean in a friendly manner as she kept her hand on his shoulder to keep him steady.

"I quite like little gnome better, but I suppose I can call you by your given name." She joked. "Now, how did you end up buried alive in the middle of a forest that looks as if there was some kind of explosion that went off?"

Dean was about to ask what she meant by an explosion when he finally took note of their surroundings. His eyes widened partially when seeing it really did look as if some kind of bomb went off here.

"I…I don't know." Dean said swallowing thickly. "I just woke up in a pine box in the ground, and dug myself out to find you."

Artemis nodded her head while accepting his words easily. Honestly, Dean was expecting her to be more freaked out. She did witness himself claw himself free from the dirt in the middle of some trees that looked as something big managed to uproot them. Normal people would be bothered, but this girl didn't seem fazed. He then thought back to what she had said first when he laid eyes on her.

"You mentioned, um, ringing." Dean said. "What did you mean by that?"

"I was passing through the area when I suddenly picked up the sound of ringing." Artemis said honestly. "I can't explain it, but I decided to follow the noise."

Dean looked at this girl as if she had a screw loose. Following a strange sound into the middle of forest wasn't something someone sane would do. It was just his luck to be buried alive only to get out to find a crazy person. Dean then shook his head knowing he needed to get ahold of Sam as soon as possible. Or Bobby. Whoever picked up first.

"Do you have a phone?" Dean asked. "I need to make some calls."

"No." Artemis said. "I don't know how to work one, so I saw no need for such a muggle device."

Dean frowned wondering what the heck "muggle" meant. Was it a term used in England? He then sighed because if she didn't have a phone then he'd have to go find one.

"Do you at least know if there is a town nearby?" Dean asked.

"There isn't a town, but there's a gas station a few miles that way." Artemis said turning to point behind her.

"Perfect." Dean said then started walking.

It was silent behind him for a moment before he heard footsteps behind him. He turned his head seeing Artemis, who was now carrying a worn tanned suitcase, was following behind him silently. She smiled when she caught his eye.

"You going to follow me?" He asked.

"I would feel bad if I left a person, who just had to dig themselves out of the ground, on their own." Artemis said. "You could suddenly fall over or something, and no one be there to help you."

Dean stared at her a moment before he shook his head to keep walking. Artemis continued behind him with neither saying a word. After about fifteen to twenty minutes worth of walking, the two reached a road. A very hot road with the pavement soaking up the sun to make things even hotter. At some point Dean had taken off his outer shirt to wrap around his waist since he was feeling so hot. He glanced to Artemis who was now walking alongside him instead of behind.

"You doing okay there?" Dean asked. "It is kind of hot."

And she was wearing a thick coat on. He's surprised she hasn't keeled over from the heat.

"Hmm, it is, isn't it?" Artemis hummed. "I'm doing alright. I've been to many places, Mr. Winchester, and this isn't one of the hottest places on that list."

Dean just nodded his head as he and his new, odd companion continued down the road. About an hour passed with the two still walking down the road. To take his mind of the heat that seemed to just keep getting worse, Dean decided to make conversation.

"You said you were roaming around." Dean said. "Why? You, uh, looking for something?"

"Yes," Artemis said as she kept her eyes forward. "I suppose you can say that. You see, my grandfather once came to America to explore and find rare and endangered creatures to protect and monitor. I have always admired my grandfather for his work, and I have decided to make the same journey as him. See things I've never seen. Creatures I have yet to meet in person. Though I suppose I can you can say I'm just continuing the family business since working with the rare and endangered has been something my family has been doing for quite a few generations."

Dean actually thought of his dad as she spoke. He knows all too well how "family businesses" can be, and how children can easily get caught up in the work of their parents.

"So this is your first time to America?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Artemis said nodding. "It's quite a fascinating place. I've already seen so many interesting things."

Dean nodded his head when noticing something seemed to be appearing in the distance. As they got a bit closer, Dean finally spotted that gas station that Artemis had mentioned.

"Finally." Dean said.

He walked over to the gas station while taking his shirt off his waist to wrap it around his hand. He shattered the glass with his fist to make a large enough hole to reach through to unlock the door. He had it swing open then glanced back at Artemis. Despite just witnessing him breaking into a gas station, she just blinked at him.

"There had to be another way to do that without damaging the door." She said though sounded more indifferent than anything else.

"Well, sister, I didn't have anything to pick the lock with." Dean said as he entered the gas station. "And honestly, I don't have the patience for it either."

Artemis lightly shrugged her shoulders before following Dean into the gas station. He glanced back at her as she looked around curiously, and he almost chuckled. This girl was certainly interesting that was for sure. Most people probably wouldn't stick around someone who dug themselves out of the ground then walked miles just to break into a gas station. Dean then went looking for water because that one bottle Artemis gave him felt like it was years ago since he drank it. He went over to the cooler to slid open the door to grab two bottles.

"Here." He said tossing one at Artemis.

Her eyes widened not expecting the throw, but she did manage to catch it in the crook of her arm after fumbling with it for a bit. That was close. She almost dropped her case trying to catch it. She then looked to Dean who chugged all the water down in his bottle. She took her bottle into her hand while looking at it. Well, she supposes it's alright to drink it. She'd leave some money behind to make up for it. She gently set her case now then opened the water bottle to take a few sips.

"Hey, Artemis, can I ask you something?" Dean asked after he finished drinking his water.

Artemis nodded towards him while capping her water then placing it in her picket were it seemingly disappeared. Dean didn't seem to notice as he leaned against the cooler.

"What month is it?" He asked. "What year?"

Instead of looking confused as to why he would ask such a question, Artemis just opened her mouth to reply.

"It's September, 2008." She replied.

Dean frowned since that was four months later from when he was attacked by that hellhound and went to Hell. He then looked to Artemis as she stepped up to him to place a hand on his arm.

"There's a sink over there." She said pointing. "Let's get you freshened up, hmm?"

Before Dean could comment, she gently led him over to where the sink was. She turned the sink on cool then grabbed a cloth that was on the side. She dampened it then brought it up to Dean's face. He flinched slightly when the cool rag touched his face, but he didn't complete pull away as he let Artemis clean off his face a bit. Besides the cool rag felt nice against his skin.

"You've obviously had it rough, Mr. Winchester." Artemis commented as she continued cleaning off his face.

Dean snorted because that statement didn't begin to describe how life was going for him. Dean then winced when feeling a pain on his shoulder. His wince brought an immediate halt to Artemis's actions.

"I'm sorry." She said. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," He said. "My shoulder. It's burning."

Artemis set down the cloth then moved to gently move up his sleeve on the shoulder he had tensed up. She got the sleeve completely rolled up, and both of their eyes widened when seeing the burnt handprint on Dean's shoulder.

"What the hell?" Dean asked as he looked at it.

"A human handprint." Artemis said to herself. "Yet this couldn't have been done by a human. A creature perhaps?"

Dean looked at her sharply as she continued to look at the mark. What did she know about creatures? Was she some kind of hunter? Before Dean could question her, his stomach growled loudly, which snapped Artemis out of her thoughts.

"Oh, you must be hungry." She said smiling in slight amusement. "I have something I believe you will enjoy."

She went over to her suitcase while picking it up off the ground. She went over to the counter to set it down. She glanced at Dean as if making sure he wasn't watching to closely before she seemed to press some kind of button on her suitcase. He heard a click of some sort before she popped the latches open. He walked around to look inside, and saw a very neatly packed suitcase. Everything was exactly in order and completely level.

He's never seen such neatness before. Not even from Sam. He then watched as Artemis opened a zipper on the top lining of the case. She reached inside while pulling out a bag that shouldn't have fit inside that small pocket. Dean frowned wondering if this girl could get a weirder. She obviously just wasn't some normal girl. There was something up about her.

"Here." She said holding it out to Dean. "You need them more than I do, Mr. Winchester."

Dean hesitated for a moment before reaching out to take the bag that smelled of something sweet.

"Uh, thanks." He said. "And, um, you can just call me Dean."

"Very well then. Dean it is." Artemis said. "And you are very welcome, Dean. Is there anything else I can give you before you depart?"

Dean shook his head because this kind yet odd young woman has already done a lot for him.

"No, I should be fine." He said. "I—!"

He stopped talking when the TV behind the turned on. This had him and Artemis both looking towards it. Dean frowned knowing a flickering TV couldn't be a good sign. Dean went behind the counter to turn it off, but after he did that the radio on top of the counter flipped on. He slowly went to turn it off, but the TV flickered back on. He frowned more knowing demons had to be coming.

"Artemis, get away from the door and windows." Dean said as he hurried from around the counter.

Artemis quickly shut her case as this loud noise started entering the air around them. Dean went to grab the salt to start salting the windows, but he started wincing when the sound became louder. He was sure his ears would start bleeding at any second. Finally the noise became too loud, and he dropped the salt while covering his ears. The glass in the windows then exploded, so he ducked down to avoid getting it in his eyes. He glanced up seeing Artemis standing in the middle of the room with a confused expression on her face.

"Artemis, get down!" He shouted. "Get down!"

Artemis didn't seem to hear him as she continued looking around even when more glass shattered, which fell across her clothes and hair. Dean cursed before he went over to the girl to jerk her down while covering her body with his.

"Keep your head down." He said then winced when the sound got louder.

"It's the ringing." She said. "The ringing from before, but…I also hear a voice."

Dean looked at her in confusion as she was huddled against him and the counter.

"A voice?" Dean asked. "What voice?"

"There's a man calling out…I can barely make out what he's saying." Artemis explained. "But…I think he's talking to you."

She looked to Dean as she said this, and he frowned. That couldn't be good. They needed to get out of here. Dean stood while trying to lead her towards the door.

"Let's get out of here!" He shouted as the noise increased even more.

Artemis was about to protest since her suitcase was still lying on the countering. However, before she could the glass in the door exploded with such force they went flying backwards. They hit the counter, and as they landed on the floor the sound stopped. They laid there for a second trying to catch their breath.

"We need to leave." Dean said finally before standing. "Come on."

He helped Artemis stand up, and he noticed some blood coming out of her ears. He brushed her hair back to get a better look before wiping some of the blood from her ear.

"We need to get you some help, and I need answers." Dean said as he went over to the cash register to grab some coins. "I need to make a few calls then we'll leave."

Dean knows he just met this girl, but he couldn't just leave her like this after she's helped him. Artemis didn't argue as she grabbed her case to follow him outside. She wasn't so sure what was going on, but she wanted to know whose voice she was hearing. And if following this muggle got her the answer, she'd follow him for now. Though she'd have to be careful since she couldn't ignore those in her care, which means she'll have to check in on them soon without the muggle noticing her. Shouldn't be too hard, right?

"May I ask who you are calling?" Artemis asked Dean as he went towards a phone booth.

"First I'll try my brother Sam then Bobby." Dean said. "Bobby knows a lot about…"

Dean trailed off not sure how to explain all this supernatural business to her. She obviously knew a lot more than most people about the supernatural. Or she was sensitive to it at least.

"Magic?" Artemis guessed.

"Uh, something like that." Dean said. "Just wait right here. I'll be done soon."

Dean continued to the phone booth as Artemis tilted her head to the side. This muggle it probably wasn't best to stick out him much longer. He seemed very much aware of magic and the supernatural. This could end badly if he learned she wasn't exactly human herself. Besides, he looked as if he was doing much better now. Artemis could just leave him here, and his friends should be able to pick him up. Besides, it was nearly feeding time, and certain little buggers didn't like to be kept waiting. As she was thinking that, there was a thump in her suitcase followed by a chittering noise.

"Pic, shush now." She hushed as one of the latches on the case popped open. "I will feed you in a moment, so please, settle down."

She latched the case as she said this before looking to Dean as he was dialing away in the phone booth. She should be fine on his own now, so there was no reason for her to stick around. Even if she was curious about the ringing and voice she had hear, and the mark on Dean's shoulder. Perhaps someday their paths would cross again. Artemis made sure Dean wasn't paying attention before she disappeared with a loud pop. A second later, Dean walked out of the booth looking aggravated.

"Okay, Artemis, looks like we're—!" Dean cut himself off as he looked around for any sign of the young woman. "Artemis? Artemis!"

* * *

Artemis let out a sigh as she popped up in the small muggle flat she was renting out during her stay in America. She still felt a bit bag about leaving Dean there, but the less she was involved with muggles the better. America wasn't as harsh about their laws against interactions with muggles as back in her grandfather's day. However, there were still some of the older witches and wizards who remembered the last time a Scamander was in America, and she didn't want to cause trouble by befriending muggles. Specially ones who already seemed aware of magic.

"It was the best option." She told herself with a nod. "Besides, I have other things to worry about."

As she said this, she pulled out an old pocket watch that had belonged to her grandfather on her mother's side of the family. She looked at the time knowing she had to get to work, or there would be a lot of growling stomachs and irritable beats. Artemis set her case down on the floor while kneeling in front of it to pop the latches open. The case opened, and when looking inside it looked as if it was a bottomless black pit. Artemis simply stepped into the case while going down the thin stairs inside, which had her disappearing into the worn suitcase that shut behind her.

She went down into the messy cabin that had herbs and other odds and ends spread about. She immediately took off her coat and hat to place on the coat hanger then rolled up her sleeves. She grabbed some meat from the small walk in meat locker that had been added on when more beasts had been added into the suitcase. She pulled down some large chunks then threw them onto the butcher table. She kicked the meat locker closed then grabbed a large meat cleaver. With a few well practiced whacks, she had the meat chunked up in more manageable sizes.

She then pulled out her want to use the locomotor spell on a few objects to get them getting the feed she needed ready for the other creatures. It's a full time job taking care of the magical creatures in her care, but she loved her work just as much as her grandfather did, which is why she picked it up. She's going to go around the entire world as he did to save and document all the fantastic beasts out there.

"Alright, everyone!" Artemis called as she stepped out of the cabin. "Time for lunch."

A few calls greeted her as she walked down the steps with two buckets in her hands. She smiled while going over to the small forest habit that was much like the dark forest back at Hogwarts. A few black skeletal like horses with ripped, black wings and milky eyes were scattered about with the offspring running around their mothers' hooves. The Thestrals were really peaceful, misunderstood creatures that in a way had their own beauty about them. They could only be seen by those who have seen death, which Artemis sadly has. At her arrival the Thestrals turned towards her as she set the buckets down.

"Okay, you lot, come get your supper." She said then dumped out the meat to them.

The little ones scurried up first while immediately diving into the meat put out of them. The older ones followed after with one of them walking over to Artemis to little nudge her with the smooth side of its beaklike mouth. Artemis smiled while running her hand against its leathery nose.

"Yes, it's good to see you all as well." Artemis said gently. "But I can't stay long. The others need looking after as well."

She picked up the buckets while heading off to visit the others that called her suitcase their home until it was safe to release them back to where they belonged. However, parting with any of them was the hard part even the ones who drive her crazy like Pic. Speaking of Pic, she better go feed that troublemaker before he tries another escape attempt. Artemis, who grabbed a floating sack of feed from the air, went over to towards the erected hill near the cabin, which is the area a lot of the small creatures reside. Inside the hill was a dug out perfect hole for a burrowing creature to live, but it was empty at the moment.

"Oh, Merlin." Artemis said as she dropped the sack. "He's gone. But where—?!"

Her eyes widened realizing what the little bugger must have done. Before she left that muggle gas station, he must have slipped out. Which means…he could be anywhere!

* * *

Dean frowned as he went down the road in the car he had borrowed from the gas station. He still had no idea where Artemis had disappeared off to, and he wasn't sure if he should be worried or suspicious. Either whatever had hit the gas station took her, or she wasn't human and was actually behind the entire thing. He shook his head not wanting to believe the latter.

As he continued driving, he didn't notice the black furry platypus like creature crawling around in the back seat pulling thoughts out of the bag he had thrown stuff into from the gas station. The creature pulled out a few silver quarters to place in its pouch before looking towards Dean while blinking its beady eyes. All the while having no clue his caretaker was freaking out about his absence.

* * *

Queenie: I hope you liked the first chapter everyone. Until next time, my dears.


	2. Pifflering Pests

"So, you're saying after this mystery girl helped you, she disappeared without a trace?" Bobby asked Dean.

Dean nodded his head as he cleaned the holy water from his face. He knew when he saw Bobby again it might be a bit exciting since someone obviously had thought he was dead. However, he had expected the fight he had just finished with the older hunter. And after explaining his journey to getting here in the first place, Dean mentioned the mystery girl who had helped him along the way until suddenly disappearing.

"Completely vanished." Dean said. "At first I thought maybe blew by the rest stop might have gotten her, but now that I think about it…she was kind of…odd."

"Odd?" Bobby questioned.

Dean nodded again as he stopped the cloth to the side before leaning against the counter.

"She appears in the location I had to dig myself out of." Dean said. "She claims to hear ringing and voices that I can't. Despite the entire situation, she was calm and collected as if she deals with weird everyday of her life. She also used kept using this word I've never heard before."

"Like what?" Bobby asked.

"Muggle." Dean said. "She kept using that word."

Bobby's eyes widened slightly, which had Dean wondering if Bobby knew what Artemis could be.

"She used the word muggle?" Bobby asked. "You sure?"

"Yeah," Dean said nodding. "That mean anything?"

Bobby sighed then sat down at the kitchen table, which had Dean wondering if he really met something scary back in Illinois than just an oddball girl.

"I can't believe it." Bobby said. "They're usually much more careful. They usually don't let humans get too close to them. Not without taking measures to go undetected."

"Bobby, what are you talking about?" Dean asked. "Is Artemis kind of some big bad monster?"

Bobby shook his head then looked Dean right in the eye, which had Dean wondering if he needed to sit down.

"You met a witch, Dean." Bobby said. "Not just any witch. A first class witch. Ones born with natural magic in them. They don't make deals with devils to gain power, or have to do dark rituals either. They are born with what is called pure magic."

Dean was silent for a moment while trying to comprehend what he was hearing. He's only known one kind of witch his entire life, and had no idea there were different classes of them.

"There's more than one type of witch?" Dean asked. "And you're saying these first class witches are like…good guys?"

Dean was skeptical because he's never met good witches. Those were like myths. Like that Glinda woman from the Oz movie.

"There are technically four classes of witches." Bobby said. "The first class, who are born with pure magic inside of them. They call them their magic cores. And they're known as wizards and witches. They live normal lives in their own society partially cut off from our own society. After the witch trials, they tried to completely cut ties with our society to keep themselves safe, and not harm humans in the process. So I guess you can say they're witches and wizards with morals. Though like humans you have rotten eggs who can be as cruel as can be, and much more dangerous than the third class witches we deal with. However, overall hunters don't have problems with this class of witch. In fact, you'll find most hunters—no matter how long they've been in the job—don't even know they exist. Not even your old man knew about them."

Dean's mind felt completely blown when hearing this. A whole magical society living under all their noses? It didn't seem possible.

"And how do you know Artemis is one of these witches?" Dean asked.

"Muggle is a term the wizarding society in Europe uses." Bobby said. "It means a person without magic. A human without a magical core."

Dean nodded since that seemed simple enough to him. Though it was still hard to believe there were good witches out there, and that Artemis was one. Though considering how she just vanished, he supposed he shouldn't be so surprised.

"So is there, uh, a magical society of witches in America?" Dean asked.

"Yes," a feminine voice said.

Dean and Bobby jumped while jerking around to see who the intruder was. Dean's eyes widened when seeing Artemis standing in Bobby's kitchen peeking through the cupboards.

"Artemis." Dean said unsure what else to say.

Artemis didn't reply as she shut the cupboard doors to start searching the drawers.

"You seem to know a lot for a muggle." Artemis said to Bobby as she shut the drawers. "But you're a hunter, apparently. You must be employed by MACUSA in their Magical Creatures Department."

Bobby nodded his head as he watched this intruder open his fridge to peek inside. Dean looked at Bobby needing an explanation.

"How do you think I know so much?" Bobby asked. "And afford this property?"

Dean blinked before nodding since he supposed that made since. He then watched as Artemis kicked the fridge door shut.

"Uh, you, um looking for something, Art?" He asked.

Artemis didn't even blink at the nickname since it has been used often by others.

"Yes," Artemis said looking back to Dean. "I do not mean to intrude, but I'm misplaced my Niffler. Have you seen him?"

Dean just stared at her not even knowing what the hell a Niffler was. It almost sounded like a disease. He looked to Bobby hoping he could clear things up, but Bobby shook his head not knowing. Bobby might be employed by MACUSA, but he only dealt with the usual creatures and monsters, hunters deal with everyday. He didn't deal with class A witches' creatures.

"He was in my suitcase before I left the gas station, but when it was time to feed him, he was gone." Artemis said looking worried. "I tried checking the gas station, but his tracks disappeared around where I saw tire tracks. I remembered a care had been parked near the gas station, so I assumed you took it, and my Niffler hitched a ride."

She then dropped down to the ground to peek under the table while making chittering sounds as if calling for the creature in its native tongue. Dean and Bobby exchanged a glance. Dean was about to ask what she was hoping to accomplish by making animals calls when there was a small crash coming from inside Bobby's small library. Before either hunters could move, Artemis hopped onto her feet then ran in the direction of the sound. Dean was quick to follow after her, and when he made into the library his eyes widened at the sight of an odd black platypus without a beaver tail sitting on Bobby's desk.

"What the hell?" Dean asked.

Artemis shushed him as she looked the odd creature right in the eye as it watched her just as carefully. The two had a stare down with neither one moving an inch. Dean stood just as still as he looked between the two. The stillness was interrupted when Bobby came barging into the room.

"What the hell is that?!" Bobby asked.

His voice and appearance made the creature jump, and Artemis cursed as she made a dive for him. She hit the desk hard ignoring the pain as she tried to snatch the Niffler up. However, she just mixed him.

"Merlin's beard, Pic!" She shouted as he scurried towards the stairs. "Get back here!"

She stumbled off the desk onto her knees then hurried to get up to follow after Pic. However, she paused at the end of the stairs to look at Dean.

"Some help, please!" She begged Dean.

She then hurried on not looking back to see if he was following or not. Dean did, however, and Bobby just stayed put. He listened to the sound of running and cursing, which were followed by the sound of things breaking. Bobby shook his head not wanting to know what was being broken. Upstairs, Dean ran into one of the guest rooms with Artemis already in there.

He shut the door behind him to try and prevent the little pest from getting away. He saw Artemis was on the floor trying to slip under the bed quickly. He saw the black fur ball trying to escape on the other side, but he rushed over while managing to snatch the little thing. It chattered at him angrily while trying to scratch him.

"Hey, cut it out!" Dean snapped while switching his hold on the little guy, so he was hanging upside down.

Dean was then surprised when a bunch of stuff fell out of its pouch. Stuff that shouldn't have fit. Piles of coins and other shiny objects littered the ground as Artemis got off the ground.

"Where the bloody hell did you get all that?" She asked Pic who tried to curl up to keep the things in his pouch. "No, you will not be keeping any of it."

Artemis moved forward to tickle his belly, which had him chittering as if he was laughing and falling limp, so more things fell from his stomach. Dean's eyes just got bigger as more gold and diamonds fell from Pic's pouch. This guy had to have robbed about three banks.

"How can he even keep all that in there?" Dean asked as finally the last piece—a solid gold bar—fell from the Niffler's pouch onto the floor. "The little bastard's rich."

"Nifflers are drawn to riches, and they collect them in their pouches then store them in their homes later on." Artemis said as she took Pic from Dean. "No one knows exactly how much stuff a Niffler can hold in their pouches, but Pic once cleaned out an entire bank's gold supply."

She did not look proud of that fact. In fact, she looked bothered as if she was unhappy that she couldn't keep her little pet in check. She then snapped her fingers with the suitcase she's been lugging around appearing at her feet. She kneeled down while looking at Pic sternly.

"Pic, you've been a naughty boy." Artemis said as she held Pic in one hand and unlatched the case with the other. "You know anything could have happened to you when you went off on your own. And how many times must I tell you, you pilfering pest, paws off what doesn't belong to you?!"

She quickly put him inside the case then shut it before he could make another run. She then latched it tight. She let out a sigh before looking to Dean.

"Thank-you for that." She said. "I don't know what I would have done without your help. He really is a handful."

Dean didn't reply at first as he wondered how that little guy could even breathe while inside that suitcase. However, he shook his head in the end.

"You're, um, welcome." Dean said. "But how did you even find me in the first place?"

"Oh, I used the point me charm." She said while slipping her wand from her sleeve. "Most witches and wizards use it as a compass, but a few adjustments can make it directly point you to the person you're looking for. That's how I found you."

"Really?" Dean asked.

Artemis nodded her head then looked around at a few of the things that had been broken.

"Oh dear." Artemis said then waved her wand. "Repairo."

Dean watched with wide eyes as everything that was broken bring fixed before his very eyes as if they hadn't been broken in the first place. As they were mending together completely, Artemis hummed to herself.

"I really must apologize to your friend for the damage Pic caused." Artemis said then looked to the riches on the floor. "Nifflers really don't belong in houses because they cause so much damage in their search for treasure. And I still have think of what to do with all of this."

"I'll take it." Dean said seriously.

She gave Dean a smile and chuckled before she waved her wand with the riches disappearing from view. Dean frowned because she would have been perfectly happy keeping all that gold. He could have went to Las Vegas and had some real fun. Seemed like something to do after finally getting out of hell. Artemis then went to leave the room, so he followed after her while watching as she repaired objects as she went. She went down the stairs while going into the library to find Bobby who had his usual grumpy expression on. Despite the look on his face, Artemis gave him a kind smile.

"I do apologize for all the trouble, sir." Artemis said as she held out her hand to Bobby. "I assure you everything has been fixed and placed back properly."

Bobby nodded his head while shaking Artemis's outstretched hand as Dean came into the room.

"Just try to keep that thing inside your little suitcase, alright?" Bobby suggested.

Bobby didn't want anything else broken in his house even if it could be fixed with a few flicks of her wand.

"Of course." Artemis said. "Pic won't be leaving this case anytime soon."

As long as she can be careful, and make sure to pay more attention to her suitcase, so he doesn't slip out again.

"Why is his name Pic?" Dean asked having to know.

"It's short for Pickpocket." Artemis explained.

Dean thought about it for a second before he finally nodded his head since that made sense.

"Well, after all that's over, I think we have other things to talk about." Bobby said.

Artemis blinked wondering if she had interrupted anything important when she had let herself in.

"I'm still trying to make sense of how you're still here and alive, Dean." Bobby said. "Dean, I mean, your chest was ribbons. Your insides were slop. And you've been buried for four months. Even if you could slip out of Hell and back into your meat suit—"

"I know, I should look like a 'Thriller' video reject." Dean said.

Artemis frowned at the reference because she had no idea what Dean meant, and what this hell business was about. She knew she shouldn't snoop, but she was curious. Especially about that handprint on his arm. Maybe she'll find out exactly what left that mark.

"What do you remember?" Bobby asked.

"Not much." Dean replied. "I remember I was a hellhound's chew toy. And light's out. Then I come to 6 feet under to find Artemis there waiting. That was it."

Dean gestured to Artemis as he was saying this, and he was glad she was still here because they still had things to talk about. He wanted to understand her more, and maybe using her will help them figure out how he came back since she said she could hear a voice trying to speak with him. Dean then shook his head because there was something else important that needed to be addressed.

"Sam's number's not working." Dean said. "He's not...?"

Dean trailed off not wanting to even finish that sentence as he looked at Bobby.

"Oh, he's alive, as far as I know." Bobby said.

"Good." Dean said in relief.

However, after the words left his mouth something occurred to him, which had him looking at Bobby.

"What do you mean, as far as you know?" Dean asked.

"I haven't talked to him for months." Bobby said honestly.

Dean looked at him with wide eyes as Artemis helped herself to one of the small couches in the space. She was sure Bobby wouldn't mind if she got comfortable.

"You just let him go off by himself?" Dean asked disbelievingly.

"He was dead set on it." Bobby said.

"Bobby, you should have been looking after him." Dean said.

"I tried." Bobby said. "These last few months have been easy, you know. For him or me. We had to bury you."

Dean sighed as he tried to ignore the headache that was starting to pulse inside his left temple.

"Why did you bury me, anyway?" Dean asked.

"I wanted you salt and burned, you know the usual drill." Bobby said. "But Sam wouldn't have it."

"Well, I'm glad he won that one." Dean said.

He looked down at his hands, which were in better shape now than they have in years.

"He said you'd need a body when he got you back somehow." Bobby said. "That's all about he said to me before he left."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"He was quiet. Real Quiet." Bobby said. "Then he just took off. Wouldn't return my calls. I tried to find him, but he don't wanna be found."

Dean let out a groan as he stood up from the kitchen table while running his hand across his face.

"Ah, damn it, Sammy." Dean said.

"What is it?" Artemis asked curiously.

"Oh, he got me home okay." Dean said. "But whatever he did, it is bad mojo."

Artemis blinked wondering how Dean could think that. Artemis didn't feel any bad mojo around the sight he dug himself out, or on the print on his shoulder. It was indeed a powerful feeling, but not a dark one.

"What makes you so sure?" Bobby asked.

"You should've seen the grave sight." Dean said. "It was like a nuke went off. Then there was this...this force, this presence, I don't know. But it blew past Art and me at a fill-up joint. And then this."

Dean took off his over shirt then pulled up the sleeve to his black t-shirt. Bobby stood up at the sight of the hand print on Dean's shoulder.

"What in the hell?" Bobby asked.

"It was like a demon just yanked me out." Dean explained. "Or rode me out."

"Why?" Bobby asked.

Bobby had a slight idea of why, but he didn't want to think Sam was that stupid.

"To hold up their end of the bargain." Dean said.

"You think Sam made a deal?" Bobby asked.

Bobby still didn't want to believe Sam was that stupid considering what happened to John and then Dean after making deals of their own. He hoped the boy had more sense.

"That's what I would have done." Dean said. "We need to find him. I'll try to get the GPS turned on his phone."

"...GPS?" Artemis asked.

"Global Positioning System." Bobby explained. "It helps people find places and things."

He knew technology was not something those of the wizarding community were familiar with, so he understand why Artemis was confused.

"I can do that." Artemis said. "Without your odd GPS thing."

Bobby and Dean looked at Artemis curiously, but then Dean remembered she had some kind of charm that helped her find him.

"You mean you're little magic charm trick that led you here?" Dean asked.

Artemis nodded her head while bringing out her wand again as Bobby frowned in confusion.

"There is a charm called the 'Point Me' Charm." Artemis explained to Bobby. "It turns the user's wand into a compass. I, however, learned to use this charm at a small level. I place a needle on the map, and cast the charm on it. The needle then acts as a compass, and moves towards the destination of wherever or whoever you are trying to find."

"Do you really think it'll work?" Dean asked needing a confirmation.

Artemis nodded her head as she let her wand flick out of the holster and into her wrist.

"Point me: Sam Winchester." Artemis said as she pointed at the needle on the paper.

Dean jumped a bit in surprise when the need lifted two inches off of the map to start spinning like a compass. It bobbed side to side for a moment then started moving across the page. As the needle did its work, Dean glanced at the alcohol littering the counter.

"Hey, Bobby, what's the deal with the liquor store?" Dean asked. "Your parents out of town?"

"Like I said, last few months ain't been all that easy." Bobby said.

Dean just silently stared at him for a moment before a small 'ah-ha!' from Artemis got his attention.

"I found him." She said as the needle stopped moving. "He is in Pontiac, Illinois….Isn't that where I found you?"

Dean and Bobby exchanged a glance, so Artemis guessed that the answer was yes.

"That's right near where you were planted." Bobby said to Dean.

"Right where I popped up. A coincidence, don't you think?" Dean asked then looked at Artemis. "Arty, how do you feel about a road trip?"

* * *

Artemis led Dean and Bobby through a motel with her wand in her hand as it showed the way towards Sam. Dean and Bobby were making sure no one was about to watch. They went down another hall until they reached the last room at the end. Room 207.

"This is it." Artemis said looking to the men.

"Alright," Dean said nodding. "Artemis, can you go back to the car? This is going to be a family reunion you don't want to get in the middle off."

Artemis blinked though nodded her head supposing she understood. She was sure Dean needed some time with his brother.

"Certainly." Artemis said. "I need to check in on the creatures anyway."

She pulled out her watch from her pocket as she said this while looking down at the time.

"It's time for another feeding for some of them." Artemis said as she closed her watch. "I'm certain some of them are getting hungry, and when they're hungry, they become…cranky."

And when they're cranky, they don't like this listen, which is never a good thing. Pic acting up alone is enough to send her over the deep end.

"Then some of them have wounds needing mending." Artemis said mostly to herself as she thought of her to-do list.

Some of the creatures in her care she had rescued from poachers, and their wounds from those horrible encounters were still healing.

"Then there are newborns to take care off." She said while frowning slightly.

She had so much to do. Things she needed done hours ago, but she had to put on hold because she had to find Pic. She had no idea how she was going to get things done before anything else could go wrong. Sometimes she wondered how her grandfather managed to not go insane during his adventures and taking care of so many creatures as once.

She mentally frowned because the answer should be obvious. He had her grandmother at his side to help him. Artemis wasn't lucky enough to have a special someone to help her, so it looks like the only future she has is as a lonely crazy animal lady….well, she supposes it's all worth it as along as she's helping her creatures and all the others out there.

"Uh, how are you going to take care of them if you're in the car?" Dean asked.

He was sure Bobby wouldn't be happy if Artemis had a bunch of critters running around inside his car. In fact, she was sure Bobby would blow a fuse.

"It won't be a problem." Artemis said as she held up her suitcase. "I just have to go inside to take care of them."

Before Dean could ask what she meant, she gave a quick goodbye before popping right out of there. Dean frowned then looked to Bobby.

"Was she saying she kept all her little pets inside her suitcase?" Dean asked.

"I guess." Bobby said shrugging. "They're kind of magic goes far beyond imagination, Dean. She can do thinks that can completely blow our minds and then even more. There's no real limit to what she's capable of."

Dean frowned while still having a hard time believing that she could keep a lot of magical monsters inside such a small suitcase. Like how did they breathe? And weren't they kind of cramped up in there? He shook his head because now wasn't the time for this. He had a brother to talk to. Dean looked to the door, took a deep breath then knocked on the door.


End file.
